


Smokestacks

by pixelfemme



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Frank needs a lot more love, Romance, i really don't know what i'm doing, this is my first fic on here, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelfemme/pseuds/pixelfemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote while listening to the song "Smokestacks" by Layla. I'm sorry it's so short!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokestacks

The smog of the Hell's Kitchen obscured all the city lights beyond the dirty window, transforming them from glowing pinpoints to formless blobs. Outside, the city breathed, and amidst the lemmings of everyday New York, others lurked. Jessica Jones sat drinking in the Alias Investigations office; the Avengers Tower stood proudly as a symbol of the rose-colored glasses everyone in this new world so liked to wear; and somewhere, someone was undoubtedly being raped, or robbed, or tortured, or killed. He looked once again to the sleeping figure beside him, and realized he was clenching his fists hard enough for his nails to dig into the flesh of his palms. You were no stranger to the dark side of this world - of heroes, villains, and those in between.  
He didn't know where he fell on the spectrum. He did know, however, that he always did what he had to do. He was no hero. He got the job done. But in moments like this, he found himself wondering once again who he was. He thought about his family, their faces burned into his memory like a scar that would never heal. Yet they were starting to grow blurry, much like the lights outside his window, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was because of you, or in spite of you. All he knew was that something was changing within him once again, much like it had after they'd died, and you were at the heart of it.  
Almost without thinking, he put his arm around you, and you exhaled softly, moving closer to him in your sleep. He wasn't okay. But lying next to you, he thought, maybe one day he could be.


End file.
